1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) pen clip, more particularly to a pen clip mounted with a plurality of LEDs capable of working as a light pen to emit light or display an incoming call to inform the user.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is made of solid semiconductor elements, functions mainly for emitting and is very electricity-saving since it only consumes one-tenth of electricity needed for a traditional light bulb. Its emitting principle and structure are different from a conventional tungsten light bulb. Its advantages includes having small volume, being able to be produced in a mass, having extremely good visibility, being bumping resistant, colorful, easy to be manufactured as an extremely small or array-type elements in larger scales. LED has been popularly applied to various fields, such as light source for a press key, displaying light for an incoming call, car light, illuminating light and displaying light.
In addition, a pen is one of the indispensable stationery in our daily lives. With the development of science and technology, some of the industrials have combined small-sized LED with the pen for multiple applications. Various pens are available on the market, for examples, a pen displaying incoming calls or a light pen. However, all of those pens having light emitting portions disposed on pen stems or pen tops fail to completely satisfy the consumers"" needs.
In order to solve the abovementioned problems and achieve the other effects as well as objectives, the present invention of a light emitting diode (LED) pen clip has both of the functions of displaying the incoming calls and illumination. A plurality of LEDs are disposed on a pen clip for only increasing the illuminating brightness and changing the colors, but also informing the user in time about the incoming calls.
For achieving the abovementioned objective, the present invention of a LED pen clip is mainly assembled by an upper pen stem, a lower pen stem and a joint portion; an accommodation space inside the upper pen stem is disposed with a LED mechanism which includes a circuit board, a press key switch, a spring, one or more than one batteries and a plurality of LEDs; wherein the batteries transmit the electric power to the circuit board via the spring; the LEDs are respectively disposed on the circuit board. Pressing and switching the press key switch changes the colors of the LEDs. The present invention is characterized that a pen clip is disposed on the lateral side of the pen stem and has a plurality of holes disposed at the upper rim end thereof for inserting the LEDs therein.
To enable a further understanding of the abovementioned and other objectives, the features and the advantages of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.